daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Lyna Mahariel
So fair, so cold. Like a morning of pale spring still clinging to winter's chill. Overview Physical Appearance Very tall for an elf, Lyna stands at 5'7" and stands as though she's proud of every extra inch. She knows that many find her attractive; she thinks they're right. Her eyes are a vibrant green and are generally surrounded by dark green eyeshadow that Lyna makes herself. Her complexion, once milky and soft, has been weathered by the elements over her years as a Warden and she has a number of scars that she's quite self conscious about. Personality Cold, calculating and efficient. In battle she is merciless, unless by mercy one means a quick death. Lyna does not cry. She endures. She makes few friends and keeps fewer, but her affection once gained is unlikely to be lost. Devoted to the welfare of the Wardens under her command, she quietly looks after them even after they are no longer in contact. 'Talents and Skills' You'll never see her coming. Biography History In-game Becoming a Warden fractured her moral compass to an extent and she subscribed to the "Anything to stop the Blight" mindset simply because she'd had no other instruction on how Wardens should approach situations. Hard decisions became black and white to her while she thought this way. Alistair became her conscience, stepping in to back her down from morally ambiguous or even wrong choices. Post-game Lyna became the Chancellor of Ferelden after ending the Blight, choosing to remain by Alistair's side in whatever capacity she was able to. She helped him land on his feet in the court and ensured that he had a strong foundation to build on. Eventually, she had to choose between her duties to Ferelden and to the Wardens and chose the Wardens, taking up a position of Commander of the Grey at Vigil's Keep. The Grey Wardens had been suspicious of Lyna's actions ever since neither she nor Alistair had died after striking the killing blow to the archdemon, but after she spared the darkspawn Architect in an attempt to prevent future Blights began to consider replacing her. There was also some conflict between her orders and her treatment of the spirit healer, Anders, who the Wardens felt she was underutilizing as an asset. After the disasters at Vigil's Keep and Amaranthine Lyna was quietly replaced, though she maintained her title. Lyna spent some months traveling and returned to Denerim for some time. At some point in this time, Morrigan reached out to her to inform her that a cure for the Calling may be possible. Lyna became convinced that she needed to find it, for Alistair's sake as well as her own. She could not bear the thought of him dying when she had a chance to potentially save him. Relationships Alistair Theirin Lyna fell fast and hard for her fellow Warden, someone who was her foil in so many ways. Though more open to emotions before and during the Blight, she still approached the world with pragmatism and seriousness. Alistair brought light and joy and silliness that she hadn't known she had needed so much. She preserved Alistair's rose and put the dried petals into a locket that she wears around her neck. The locket is engraved with the word, "Family." It was clear to her that Alistair would be a good king so she pushed to support him and tried to become his queen, not out of political ambition (though she knew that she would be good at the role) but just to be able to stay with him. When it became clear that she could not be queen, she accepted that the best hope for peace in the country was a union between Alistair and Anora Mac Tir - but she made it clear to Anora that she wasn't going anywhere. Alistair, however, had other plans. He wanted to do right by his new wife and, with hopes of creating the family he'd never had he broke off the relationship with Lyna. While she worked with him as Chancellor they maintained a close friendship. Every time she returned to Denerim the two would sit on the garden steps outside of the kitchen at night and drink whiskey from the commemorative glasses made to celebrate the defeating of the archdemon. Lyna was completely devastated by the break up. She began to hold back her emotions from the world and became unable to open herself up for any other real relationships. Over the years she had flings with other men and women that never ultimately amounted to anything due to the love she continued to bear for Alistair. Wardens Anders The charming mage ingratiated himself into her affections before she even knew to put up her defenses. Though they were never more than friends, they did keep up a flirty banter that usually involved her shutting him down with rare joviality. Anders was the only one at Vigil's Keep who was able to make Lyna smile. She kept track of him after leaving her post as Warden-Commander and ensured that he was protected and never wanted for anything. Miscellaneous 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery ScreenshotWin32 2005 Final.png|Lyna Mahariel ScreenshotWin32_1994_Final.png ScreenshotWin32_2144_Final.png Category:Warden Category:Rogue Category:Alistair Romance Category:Elf Category:Mahariel